Key to the Old Me
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: When Yami breaks Yugi's heart, Yugi changes. A lot. Can Yami help him, and right his wrong, before Yugi ends up seriously hurting himself? MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM/CUTTING AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was browsing pics on DA when I came up with this IS: It's gunna get REALLY intense in later chapters.  
Me: I want you to enjoy this story.

* * *

*Yugi POV*

"Yugi...I'm sorry. But, I only see you as a best friend"

Those were the last words he said to me. I ran off after hearing those words, not wanting to hear anymore.

That was the guy I liked. Yami Sennen. So I'm Bi. Deal with it.

I had poured my soul out to him in a letter and signed it extra special. I had slipped it into his locker. He had approached me after school and told me those words.

I cried as much as I could. I knew my older brother, Atem Muto, was worried when I passed him when I came home, tears flowing down my cheeks and not saying anything as I went to my room.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go 'way" I sniffed.

"Yugi. I'm worried. Let me in and tell me what happened" Atem begged.

"No" I said forcefully.

"Yugi...please" Atem pleaded.

"Atem..." My voice wavering.

"Please" Atem tried again. I walked to my door and unlocked it. Atem opened it, and I got on my bed and held one of my pillows to my chest.

"Now, tell me what happened" Atem said, sitting next to me. He pulled me a bit, so my head was laying on his chest.

*15 minutes later*

"And I slipped a note in his locker. I had poured my entire soul into it." I sobbed.

"What did it say?" Atem asked, stroking the side of my head in hopes to calm me down. I pulled the note out of my pocket. Atem unfolded it and read it.

'You may be out of my sight, but not out of my heart.  
You may be out of my reach, but not out of my mind I may mean nothing to you, but you will always be special to me.

All I want is to be with you.

Yami Sennen, Aishiteru. I love you with all my heart.

Beloved Yami, I hope that you feel the same way.

-Yugi Muto'

"Yugi. This is amazing! What did he say?" Atem asked me. I started to cry again. I heardAtem put the note down and he held me close.

"H-He said he w-was sorry b-but he liked me a-as best f-friends only" I sobbed. Atems arms tightened around me.

"Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry. It'll be okay. It'll be okay" he cooed softley in my ear. He kissed my forehead. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked me after about a half hour of us just sitting on my bed silently.

I nodded and sniffed.

"How about we order out tonight" Atem suggested. I nodded again.

"Okay" Atem said. He kissed my forehead again and left the room. I curled up with my pillow again. I decided that if Yami didn't want me, then I didn't want anyone. I went to the bathroom and pulled out a razor. I sliced into my wrist. I felt slightly better, seeing the red liquid flow from the cut. I sliced again, only a bit lower than the first cut. Yes. All of my pain was being taken away by this. I sliced my other wrist a few times as well. When I was done, I cleaned off my wrists and the razor, cleaned the skink and went back to my room to find my wristbands. It was time for me to change, I realized. Even if Atem would deeply disapprove.

*A few days later*

*Normal POV*

"Yugi!" Atem gasped when Yugi came out of the bathroom one morning. Yugi had changed quite a bit in the past few days. He had dyed his golden bangs and crimson tips grey. He was wearing his black leather choker, black writbands, black jeans, and a black shirt. He was also wearing grey contacts.

"Yugi. You're not going to school like that. You can go to school when you turn and change back into the Yugi I know" Atem said. Yugi grabbed two granola bars from the circle cabinet. He picked up his backpack and headed towards the door. He opened it.

"Atem. The old Yugi you used to know? He's gone. I locked him away" Yugi said silently. He left the house and headed to school. A few tears escaped Atems eyes when YUgi had said that to him.

Why had his baby brother changed like this? He didn't want it, and he didn't like it. At all. He wanted the old Yugi back. When Yugi said that 'the old Yugi he used to know was gone and that he had been locked away', Atem knew one thing.

He wasn't the key.

Yami was.

*With Yugi*

Yugi reached the school and entered. Immediately, people began to talk about him. Many people asked why he had changed. Yugi only ignored them. He bumped into Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

"Wow. Yami, it looks like he grew some backbone!" Bakura said.

"Kitty, don't encourage Yugi's change" Marik scolded.

Seto didn't say anything. He was just too shocked.

"Yugi...what brought this on?" Yami asked. Yugi hung his head and brused past them. Yami heard the words Yugi whispered as he passed by.

"It was you, Yami. I changed because of You."

* * *

Me: This story has mentions of self-harm and cutting and attempted suicide in later chapters.  
IS: If that is not for you, just simply don't read this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay. Really wanted to type this!  
IS: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yugi went into the classroom. Marik, Bakura, and Seto went as well. Just before Yami went in, he was grabbed by his shirt and shoved against a wall.

"What the **** did ya' do ta Yugi" Joey Wheeler growled.

"I didn't do-"

"Bulls***! Yug' told me he changed because of ya'!" Joey snapped. Yugi's words flew around in Yami's head.

'It was you, Yami. I changed because of You'

What had he done?!

"Yug' poured his soul out ta ya, and ya rejected his feelin's by tha old friends excuse!" Joey snapped again, pulling Yami back to reality.

"Joey. If I could reverse this, I would!" Yami defended.

"That's want anyone would say. Ya feel guilty, now? Sorry man, but just because taday's ya birthday-" Joey broke off, shook his head, and went into the classroom. Yami went into the classroom as well. Anzu, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Joey glared daggers at him as he made his way to his seat. Yami spared a glance at Yugi. Yugi's head was still hung, and he he was rubbing his wrists. Yami looked back at his own desk. He felt horrible. What Joey said rang in his mind.

'Yug' poured his soul out ta ya, and ya rejected his feelin's by tha old friends excuse!'

Yami glanced at Yugi again. He was still rubbing his wrists.

'Just because taday's ya birthday-'

Oh, class. I almost forgot. Todah, 18 years ago, our student Yami Sennen was born. Let's sing Happy Birthday to him" the teacher said. With every word of the song, Yami felt a pang of guilt. He didn't have to look to know that Yugi and his friends weren't singing. After class, Yugi surprisingly came up to him. He handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

"I got this for you a couple months ago. I remembered you saying you wanted it so bad" Yugi said. He walked away. Yami left the classroom. At hislocker, he opened up the box and gasped slightly. It was the wallet he'd been wanting! It had words Duel Monsters in red, and on either side of the words, there was a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Yami felt his eyes tear up.

Yugi had gotten this for him.

Because he had wanted it.

A couple months ago.

And he had customized it just for Yami's liking.

Yami swiped at his eyes. He opened the wallet, and found a ten and a twenty. There was also a not.

'I know I didn't have to give you money, but I wanted to. I hope you like the wallet! I'm glad you actually trusted me enough to tell me what you had wanted and your favorite duel mosnters :3'

Yami swiped at his eyes again and looked back in the box.

There was also a Dak Magician Girl and Dark Magician plushies.

This time, even though he was in school, Yami let the tears flow.

*With Yugi*

*Yugi POV*

I hope Yami liked my present. Even of what happened, I still yearned for his heart to be mine, even though I knew it would never happen. Just as I figured, Atem didn't like my change. Oh well. I'm this way because of Yami.

*Time skip to lunch*

I see Yami in the cafeteria. My friends act as a shield as we pass by his table. I really have great friends, don't I? We all sit at a table far away from him, when I show them my wrists.

Joey speaks first.

"Yug'. Why?" he asks.

"He did it to releive stress and pain, didn't you, Yugi?" Ryou asks. I nod my head. Ryou knows what I'm going through. So does Malik. Joey somewhat knows, but he's got a perfect relationship with Kaiba. Even if Kaiba cancels their plans and Joey gets upset, he's always back to normal the next day because Kaiba apologized.

Malik, Ryou, and I are different, though.

Our hearts are broken. Even though Ryou and Malik only cut, they stopped after a week. They didn't change at all.

But, they didn't pour their life and soul into a letter.

All those words I wrote, all those feelings I put into it. They were crushed, and my world collapsed.

I started to cry, andmy frieds got out of their seats to hug me. This only made me cry more. I didn't want to be here at school. I wanted to be home with Atem, but he told me to go, since I skipped for a few days.

"Don't cry, Yugi. We're all here to support you" Ryou said, hoping to cheer me up.

Needless to say, it worked a bit.

"Thanks, Ryou" I sniffed. They all gave me a hug again, and I felt even better.

*Time skip again*

I drove the razor over my wrists again. I put down the razor and opened up one of my previous cuts. The pain was so relieveing. I bandaged my wrists and got out of my bathroom and went back to my room. I went onto the internet and logged in to my Youtube account. I typed in the address that Anzu had given me. I teared up as I watched the video.

It was me. I was walking to Yami's locker, and I slipped something inside. This was the day he broke my already fragile heart. Anzu's voice was heard.

'So, did you see what he wrote?'

'Yeah. It was so sweet' That was Ryou.

'Yami's going to love this!' That was me. I had come over to the camera. I was smiling.

Smiling. I forgot how to do that in the past few days. There was a black screen, and it said these words:

'Next thing we knew, Our friend was running to his house. He was crying. Yami had broken his heart.'

The video ended.

I stared sobbing.

*Atem POV*

Upstairs, I heard Yugi crying. I squeezed my eyes shut. I hurt. My baby brother was hurt. And where he was hurt, I just couldn't simply kiss it to make it better. I can't do anything! My baby brother's hurt and I can't do a da** thing! I wanted the old Yugi back. The old Yugi always smiled. He always knew what to say when one of his friends was down.

*Flashback*

*Normal POV*

Yugi and his friends were at the park. Joey was upset because Kaiba had cancelled again.

"Hey, Joey. Don't be upset. Remember! Kaiba loves you! He's also the CEO of a major company. He gets busy easily. But, even though he does get busy, he will not stop loving you" Yugi said. He smiled. So did Joey.

"Thanks, Yug'! You're right! I just gotta remember dat!" Joey said. He patted his friend on the back, and the whole gang laughed.

*End Flashback*

*Back to Atem POV*

Tears escaped my eyes. I want my little brother back. The old one.

"Yugi. I'm so sorry he hurt you like this. I just want the old you back" I said quietly.

* * *

Me: I hit feels this chapterrrrrr!  
IS: Even mine.  
Me: But I thought you were heartless.  
IS: WHAT!  
Me: *total innocence face* What? I said nothing! DON'T KILL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I've kept you waiting WAY to long on this IS: She's sorry. I'm not.  
Me: Ninja Puff...  
IS: Are we really going to go back to that?  
Me: Yes. If you guys don't get the 'Ninja Puff' reference, watch a video by CardGamesFTW called 'Fun in Yugi's Mind' by indecisivepancake'

* * *

*Yugi POV*

I walked in the hall alone. It had been a couple months now. I was still in my heartbroken state. I've lost all my friends. Well, I wouldn't say 'lost' More like I drifted away from them more and more. Malik and Ryou had tried asking out Marik and Bakura again, and succeeded. I cry myself to sleep every night. I can't take much more pain or sadness. Opening my locker, a note fluttered to the ground.

'Yugi. When can I talk to you? It's really important, I swear.

~Yami'

I tore up the note. He said it was important? He can just find me later, I guess. I take my bookbag out, and close my locker and leave.

*At Yugi's house*

I can't tell you how many times I've done this in the past few months.

I'll hold the knife above my heart, getting ready to peirce it, but then I'll chicken out.

I put the knife back in the drawer. I wait a minute, then take it out again. I walk over to the sink. I'm a bit scared. This is the first time I'm going to be doing this. I take a deep breath to settle my nerves, and I hold my wrist over the sink, and start scraping the blade over my skin. I heard someone knock at the door in the living room, and come in.

"Yugi? Are you home?"

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

It's Yami.

I quickly clean off the knife and put it up. I put my severely bleeding wrist under water. Bad move. That only makes me cry out in pain. Yami comes into the kitchen. He sees my wet, bloody wrist.

'It's over' I thought. He rushes to my side and holds me tightly. I'm confused, but my hurt heart soars for the first time in months.

"Yugi. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi" Yami repeats quietly over and over. He takes me upstairs I show him where the first aid stuff is. He takes out a roll of gauze and starts wrapping my wrist. It hurts, but it's not unbearable. When my wrist is wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, Yami carries me downstairs. He sets me on the couch, and sits next to me.

"Yami...What was it...that you wanted to talk about?" I asked softly. Instead of an answer with words, I get a better one.

Yami's lips press against mine. My eyes widen in shock, but I soon melt into the kiss and start kissing back. I love this moment. It's what I've dreamed for so long ago. We pull apart after a while.

"Yugi. I'm so sorry for hurting you a couple months ago. You poured out your feelings onto that piece of paper, and I rejected them. After a while, I saw the video Anzu posted. I hate myself for doing...this...to you, Yugi. Please, I love you. Please, change back. I beg of you" he starts crying.

"Yami..." I say quietly. I wrap my arms around him. He holds me close. I'm happy now. My happiness is back. Arigato, Yami.

*Atem POV*

I get home from the store, expecting to see Yugi's homework on the table, but I don't. What I do see, however, is dried blood on the sides of the sink. I rush into the living room and get another shock.

Yugi and Yami are...kissing. Holding each other close. A smile forms on my face. When they pull apart, my heart soars.

Yugi's smiling again.

*The next Day*

*Normal POV*

Yami and Yugi walked hand-in-hand down the hall. Yugi had changed back overnight, it seemed. His hair was back to violet tips, blonde bangs, and a black 'body'.

He had taken out the grey contacts, so his eyes were back to a vibrant amethyst. He still had the gauze on his wrist, but it was alright. His friends came up to the happy, yes, you read that right, happy couple.

"Yugi" Anzu breathed. She smiled.

"Yug! You're back!" Joey said happily.

"And congratulations, you two" Ryou said.

"Yep!" Malik said. Yami leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yugi blushed. His friends laughed.

*After School*

Yugi and Yami were walking back to Yugi's house together. Yami lifted the bandaged wrist and kissed the gauze.

"I think you just made it better" Yugi giggled. Yami smiled. He picked up Yugi and carried him back to his house. In the house, Yami and Yugi cuddled on the couch.

"Aibou, I'm happy. I had hurt you so much, I never thought you'd forgive me. On my birthday, when you approached me with the gift, I was shocked. When I walked in and saw you doing that to yourself, I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I had to help you" Yami said, holding Yugi close.

"You know, Yami. I haven't had the heart to tell you this until now. During the past few months, I wouldn't be able to tell you how many times I would hold a knife in front of my heart. All I would have to do is plunge it into my skin, and everything would be solved, but I'd always chicken out and put the knife away" Yugi said. Yami held Yugi closer and tighter.

"I'm just saying now, I'm glad you put it away. I didn't notice how much I had hurt you until the day you had returned to school, and had completely changed." Yami said, kissing Yugi's head.

Yugi was happy again. That's all Yami cared about.

It's all Atem cared about as well.

Yugi was happy because his heart had finally been healed by the one he loved.

* * *

Me: I honestly only wanted this to be 3 chapters, you guys  
IS: I hope you enjoyed it :P  
Me: DO NOT insult the reviewers. I'm sorry, guys. She gets in a mood when I drink soda


End file.
